Levi Ackerman
Levi Ackerman is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Attack on Titan, by Hajime Isayama. Background Levi is the son of Kuchel Ackerman, a prostitute who worked in the Underground and was made pregnant by one of her clients. One day, Kenny Ackerman, Kuchel's older brother, came to the city to see her only to find that she was dead. There, he found a young and squalid Levi sitting in front of his mother's bed. In a rare showing of compassion, Kenny decided to take care of him. He raised Levi as well as he could: teaching him knife skills, how to get along with people, and violent behavior. Levi also learned to use his own inner power that he possessed as a member of the Ackerman clan. Time passed and eventually, Kenny taught Levi everything he knew. However, he did not consider himself as a good father figure. One day, in the subterranean city, Levi started a fight which he won easily. At that moment, Kenny decided to leave him behind, satisfied that he had taught Levi the skills he needed to survive. Later, he became a notorious thug in the underground, but eventually left the place to join the Survey Corps. Although he was at odds with Erwin Smith, he ended up becoming one of his most trusted men. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Capable of harming other 3D Maneuvering Gear users through unarmed means), Small Building Level with his blades (Capable of cutting through Titans' flesh, which can endure impacts that destroy buildings.), City Block Level with Thunder Spears (They can easily destroy the Armored Titan's armor, which can withstand blows from the Attack Titan's hardened skin. A non-hardened Attack Titan was able to survive physical attacks from the Colossal Titan.) Speed: Supersonic (Dodged bullets shot by Kenny's squad.), Subsonic 'with 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to be capable of travel at 366 km/h). 'Durability: Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy produced when using his 3D Maneuvering Gear, which considering his weight, would be equal to 372 kilojoules.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Genius (When it comes to combat, he is the top soldier in all of Paradis. Has managed to outskill the likes of the Beast Titan and the Female Titan, who already had extense knowledge of the specific means of combat used by the humans.) Stamina: High (Endured an extense fight against the Armored Titan, the Beast Titan, and several other fodder Titans, and still won without taking much damage.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ackerman Blood:' Levi carries the Ackerman blood, which grants the bearer an "awakened power" that makes them surpass human limits. *'Outstanding Skill:' Levi is considered to be the strongest soldier in Paradis' ranks, and he is a master of 3D Maneuvering Gear, as well as strategy and battle against Titans and humans. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Levi to propel himself through the air and attach himself to surfaces. Levi is easily the most skilled user of this gear. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that Levi uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. *'Thunder Spears:' A set of rocket-like weapons designed by Hange Zoë. They are attached to wires that act as fuses. Once they're attached to a surface, tugging on the wire causes them to detonate. This must be done at a long distance, or Levi will be harmed by the explosion as well. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Easily beat up Eren Yaeger. *Casually kills Titans without problem. *Cut through the body parts of Titan shifters like the Beast Titan or the Female Titan. *Sliced a person in half with his blades. *Impaled Zeke through the head. Speed/Reactions *Saved Mikasa from getting hit by the Female Titan. *Easily blitzes standard Titans. *Also blitzes Titan shifters such as the Female Titan. *Sliced through the Beast Titan's limbs faster than they could fall. *Blitzed the Beast Titan so quickly that he didn't even get time to harden his nape. *Easily avoids bullets. Durability/Endurance *May have survived the explosion of one of his Thunder Spears. Skill/Intelligence *Has at least 89 confirmed Titan kills by himself, higher when counting team kills. *Became the strongest soldier in Paradis' army. *Killed a man by throwing a blade at him. *Defeated the Beast Titan three times and captured him twice. *Escaped one of Zeke's ambushes involving dozens of Titans. *Put Zeke in a situation where suicide was the only option. *Defeated Kenny Ackerman's squad. *Received training from Kenny Ackerman. Weaknesses *Dislikes using the Thunder Spears. *Can be harmed by the Thunder Spears. *3D Maneuvering Gear has limited gasoline. *The blades dull after a few uses. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Attack on Titan Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Supersonic Category:Subsonic Category:Anime and Manga Characters